


Red Strings

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Puppeteer and maiden collide in their collective feelings for Marisa.





	Red Strings

"Thanks for visiting me tonight, Marisa. I'm sorry to be such a burden."

"Don't mention it! Dolls don't compare to a magician's company!"

Both women were seated next to one another on Alice's bedding. Margatroid's accommodations aligned with the fruits of her labour, both women clad in only their undergarments.

Alice blushed. "Marisa, you know why I wanted you here so badly, usually I would be happy with Shanghai and Hourai, however..."

Marisa smiled. "Oh, you wanna fuck?"

Alice became flustered. "You don't have to be so direct!"

"C'mon, it's nice and cozy, you made me come all the way out here for my lovin~"

"Marisa, we live right across from each other," Alice noted, switching her position to lay on her back.

"You don't mind if the dolls watch?"

Alice smiled. "They could learn a thing or two."

"Ya act all shy and innocent, but ya so kinky Alice." Marisa said, embarking onto the other blonde below her, licking to the right of Alice's collar.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay? The magician inquired, moving downward as she began to gently massage Alice's left nipple with her tongue, proceeding to lightly suckle onto the areola.

"Yes." Alice groaned, doing her best to retain her composure.

Marisa continued downwards, lightly kissing Alice on the abdomen.

Alice was in total euphoria, her smile and gaze filled with lust for the woman before her. "Marisa, perform a ritual on me."

Marisa smiled, in her view was Alice's coral-pink opening, framed by two full, bare lips and crested with a thatch of mostly shaven blonde hair, moistened with evidence of Margatroid's desire. "Ya even shaved up for me, huh?" Marisa noted, kissing along the length of Alice's inner thigh. Alice moaning and cooing with every contact with Marisa's mouth.

Marisa turned her attention to Alice's folds, moving her tongue from side to side. Alice softly moaning and raising her hips with every movement of Marisa's tongue.

Within moments, Marisa softly kissed the upper portion of Alice's vulva, making sure to roll her tongue vertically across her clitoris as she inserted her middle and index fingers of her right hand into Margatroid's walls.

Alice utilized her right hand to caress the back of Marisa's head. "You're such an obedient witch, do you enjoy my nectar?" A muffled "mhmm" could be heard from the woman below.

****

Reimu laid onto her futon from her backside, staring at the ceiling as she tossed and turned from lack of rest.

Reimu closed her eyes, her thoughts being filled with Kirisame. _"I love your carefree personality, your soft skin, your adorable stature, your golden hair and eyes. I love you, Marisa." _Tears forming in the brunette's eyes, covering her face with her right forearm.

_"You're so fickle, Hakurei. You know sooner or later Marisa will get snatched up if you take your eyes off her for a second."_

Reimu recalled Yukari's statement, believing it was just another misdirection from the barrier youkai. However, she could not ignore the possibility of Marisa moving on.

_"Why am I so indecisive?"_ Reimu thought. _"Marisa hasn't been to the shrine in over a week. Maybe I really did lose her."_

Reimu stood up and began dressing, she was going to tell Marisa everything, before it's too late.

The forest air was suffocating. Reimu strolled through it, sweating from the heat. She batted overhanging branches aside with her hands, and tried to ignore the growing fear in her stomach. _"Marisa loves me."_ she told herself. She’d probably just call her "clingy" for being so jealous. That was her biggest hope.

Reimu turned the corner, and saw Marisa’s house by nightfall. The curtains were closed. It looked uninhabited. However, Margatroid's house was in a similar state with the key difference being strange noises emerging from the building.

“Marisa?” She stepped inside, afraid of what she might find. “It’s me, I’m coming in.” No answer. She shut the door behind her, and slipped off her shoes. Reimu trod carefully through each room, taking note to not disturb Margatroid's furniture.

Reimu took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst.

In her sight was Marisa and Alice laid upon their side in an embrace, both women completely nude.

Almost as if on reaction, tears poured down Reimu's face. But Hakurei knew, this was her fault. She never shown Marisa much outward affection or even statements of gratitude.

Marisa turned her vision towards the doorway, identifying the figure in front of her. "Reimu? What are ya doing all the way back here?"

Tears continued down her cheeks. “I’m sorry I didn’t acknowledge your achievements. I’m sorry for treating you like another freeloader. I’m sorry I never realized how hard you worked, and how much you wanted to be by my side!. I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!”

Margatroid disembarked from Marisa, her visage red as a tomato. "Hakurei... I didn't know of your feelings."

"I-It's my fault... You two looked so happy. It's entirely my fault for intruding into your home. I will be leaving."

As Reimu turned around to leave, Marisa spoke. "Rei, I never said ya had to leave."

Reimu turned around, eyes red and swollen. "Excuse me?"

"It's obvious ya both like me, and Ali always had a crush on ya."

"What are you saying?" Reimu inquired.

"Come on in!" Marisa exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Alice and Reimu screamed in unison.

"Y-Yes, Hakurei is beautiful, but I thought this should be done between two people, let alone girls..." Alice conjectured.

"C'mon Ali, what happened to all that kinky talk earlier~"

"I was excited..."

"Well let's give Rei some love! C'mon, get undressed!"

Almost as if on instinct, Reimu began disrobing, allowing her blouse and skirt to fall to the ground, standing before the pair as she bared it all. "I know this one instance isn't enough to make up for the constant neglect I have shown you. But I want to make my statement, with my body."

Reimu walked forward, proceeding to embark onto Margatroid's bedding, entering an embrace with the two women.

Alice giggled. "You resemble a toddler seeking embrace from their parents."

"Aw c'mon Ali, don't tease her!" Marisa stated as she kissed Reimu in the forehead.

Reimu began licking around the areola of Kirisame's generous chest, taking the blonde's nipple into her mouth.

"Wow Rei! That tickles!" Marisa exclaimed.

Alice slowly inserted her index and middle fingers into Reimu's opening, her fingers wet with discharge.

"You're very impure, Hakurei." Alice conjectured.

"Shut it, doll freak..." Reimu spoke, her tone intensely bashful.

Alice hastened her rhythm, slipping in and out into Reimu, Marisa kissing throughout Hakurei's upper body.

Reimu's hips buckled, a small fountain of seminal fluid erupting from her urethra.

"Talk about a magic trick!" Marisa exclaimed, her gaze filled with awe at the intensity of Reimu's orgasm.

Reimu relaxed herself, cuddled in between the two magicians. "I apologize for my display of jealously, Marisa."

"Don't mention it! We both like ya a lot!" Marisa exclaimed.

All three women held one another in an embrace, as if guiding each other to dreams.


End file.
